recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Syrian Cuisine
Browse All Syrian Recipes: Syrian Appetizers | Syrian Soups | Syrian Salads | Syrian Vegetarian | Syrian Meat Dishes | Syrian Snacks | Syrian Desserts Syrian Arab Republic- Cooking and Food Overview of Syrian Cuisine History Syria or the Syrian Arab Republic is found in the South – West of Asia. The characteristic Syrian relief is the dessert, which occupies more than half of the country, but the region also has a Mediterranean coast and various rivers. The most significant plantations are filled with Wheat and Barley and cereals are generally an important part of the Syrian diet, as they are the basis for the local thin breads and pastries. Besides these, the Syrian meals include tomatoes, rice, nuts, cucumber, yoghurt, Beef, Onion, breads, sesame and Chicken. Syrian food combines efficiently the refined European cuisine with the local spices, having as a result one of the most representative Arabic cuisines. There are some Syrian recipes and meal names which are recognized worldwide, such as the falafel (a patty of spiced fava beans), the pita bread (thin bread, served with all meals and used for dipping), kebabs (Syrian wrapped sandwiches with chopped meat) or the baklava ( a very sweet pastry with butter, nuts and honey). Cuisines of Syrian Arab Republic There are some differences when discussing the regional Syrian cuisines, especially due to the fact that these regions are influenced by their neighbors and also, they adapt to the agricultural possibilities. Each area of the Syrian Arab Republic has developed a specialty, for which it is famous. In Aleppo and Damascus, the sweets are the local specialty, especially the karabij and the baklava with cherries. Baklava is made of chopped nuts layered with filo dough, but the sweet dessert may also include honey, fruits or various sauces. In the capital, Damascus, besides the local dishes, there can be found meals from all the Arabic countries, like mezze, booza, halawat al jibna or Aleppo. In Southern regions, the falafel is very much consumed. Falafel is basically a combination between the fava beans and the chick peas and it is consumed in pita bread, with toppings as chili sauce or cucumber and tomato salads. Preparation Methods for Syrian Cooking The cuisine of Syrian Arab Republic uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Syrian Arab Republic cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Syrian Arab Republic cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Syrian Arab Republic is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Syrian Arab Republic’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Syrian Arab Republic dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Syrian Cooking Most Syrian dishes don’t require you to purchase any special tools. However, having a coffee grinder helps with roasting and grinding spices and maximizes their volatile oils, which, in turn, provides your food with more flavor. There are many kitchen equipments which are necessary when cooking the Syrian Arab Republic cuisine: cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Syrian Arab Republic food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Syrian Food Traditions and Festivals On special occasions, such as the celebration at the end of the fasting period, Ramadan, meals are usually taken by the whole family together and there is a lot of sharing during the meal. On special celebrations, large quantities of Lamb are eaten and on every occasion, the traditional drink is the tea. The Islamic diet rules forbid the Muslims to consume any alcohol, eat or drink blood (including stews in blood) and eating the meat of carnivore and omnivore, such as Pork. Lamb is one favorite dish when it comes to celebrating and this is prepared with okra and tomato sauce. People in Syrian Food * Are you into Syrian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Syrian Arab Republic chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Syrian Arab Republic dishes and Syrian Arab Republic chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, all chefs manage to create original and delicious food variations. Category:Syrian Cuisine Category:Asian Cuisine Category:Mediterranean Cuisine Category:Middle Eastern Cuisine